Can't remember to forget you
by Aozora Yumiki
Summary: Sumpah. Kalau bukan karena tuntutan profesionalitasnya sebagai Diva sekolah, Sakura tak akan mau meminum lima gelas bir besar di pesta kemenangan tim futbol Uchiha Sasuke, yah, bisa dibilang Konoha days, sekolahnya. Belum lagi ia berakhir di ranjang bersama Uchiha Sasuke, sang kapten futbol tersebut. Duh, gengsinya kalau ia ketahuan menjadi perawan, bagaimana dong!/ western-ish.


**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate: M (**_**for heavy languange**_**)**

**Pair: SasuSaku, maybe hints of another(s).**

**Genre: Romance, friendship, and humor (Little).**

**Warn: Au, typo(s), eksplisit-words, western-ish, kind of plot-less**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Can't remember to forget you**

* * *

><p>Sial.<p>

Haruno Sakura, kini melotot setengah mati pada papan tulis yang tak bersalah sebagai balasan untuk _Ms._ Kurenai yang tak membiarkannya tidur padahal ia sudah mengantuk, _sangat sangat _mengantuk kalau bisa dibilang.

"Haruno, jangan mengutuk ke arah papan tulis." _Hell_. Mata _Ms_. Kurenai sangat jeli. "Aku tahu kau ini murid populer di sekolah, tapi jangan bertindak seenaknya."

"Iya, _miss_." Sakura mengerang malas. Lalu melirik ke arah Ino yang sibuk dengan _i-phone_ keluaran terbarunya itu. Melempar pulpennya ke arah gadis _blonde_ tersebut, Sakura terkekeh pelan (apalagi saat Ino yang kaget lalu terpekik dan hampir menjatuhkan _hanphone_-nya itu). Lumayan, hiburan gratis.

"_Hell_, _Bitch_!", umpat Ino kesal kepada Sakura. "Dasar jalang, kalau aku telat membalas sms Sai, bagaimana?!", umpat Ino kesal. Sakura mencibir pelan. Padahal bisa dilihat bahwa jarak Sai dan Ino hanya terpaut tiga kaki dari meja mereka.

Dan lihat saja, lelaki berambut hitam klimis yang menggunakan kaus _polo _berwarna biru dan celana _jeans_ hitam itu tersenyum kepada Sakura saat ia menengok—menghitung jarak, maksudnya—kearah Sai.

"Berilah aku hiburan sedikit, _Pig_. Jalang ini butuh hiburan," ucap Sakura sambil mengipas-ngipaskan wajahnya dengan tangannya. Ino terkekeh pelan.

"Hei, kau ini masih perawan saja gaya," tukas Ino, Sakura baru mau menyahut. "Oh, iya, salah. Padahal 'kan semalam Sasuke sudah baik-baik mau meninggalkan bekas di sana. Bejatnya aku mengataimu perawan!", lanjut Ino sambil menunjuk ke arah tulang leher sampingnya yang kelihatan bekas cupang.

_Shit_, umpat Sakura dalam hati.

**...**

"Yo! Sasuke!"

**Glek.**

Menengok ke arah samping meja anak populer, ia bisa menemukan seorang lelaki berambut biru dongker dengan gaya rambut melawan gravitasi tengah mengobrol ria—atau saling memaki—dengan Namikaze Naruto, murid populer kelas C yang sangat berisik.

Kaus bergambar lambang YOLO dan celana _jeans_ pas, tidak kedodoran, semakin melengkapi ketampanan sang Pangeran Konoha _days_, sekolahan Sakura. Sumpah kalau bukan karena kejadian semalam ...

... Ah. Sakura tak mau mengingatnya lagi.

Entah mengapa, pandangan Uchiha Sasuke yang duduk di depannya kini lebih menegangkan dibandingkan dengan saat-saat ia lupa memakai _lipgloss_ dan sadar akan wajahnya yang penuh minyak lengkap dengan pori-pori yang membesar. Sakura tahu ini berlebihan, tapi ini kenyataannya.

"Hei,"

Sakura mengadah, melihat Uchiha Sasuke yang tengah menatapnya ganjil seperti ada yang salah dengan _jeans_ panjang putihnya. Oh, iya. Ada yang salah, ini semua di sebabkan oleh Uchiha satu itu yang bahkan menandainya hingga ujung kaki.

"Hei." Sakura tersenyum kikuk, mengabaikan kaus abu-abu panjang bergambar kumis kucingnya yang tampak buruk, kalau Sakura rasa.

_Padahal tidak._

"Gaya yang bagus," ucap Sasuke kemudian. Sakura tertawa, miris. Kalau saja bisa, Sakura sudah berteriak '_Ini semua karena permainan kasarmu, Bodoh_!', sayangnya ia tidak bisa.

"_By the way_, semalam itu pesta yang bagus, Sasuke." Ujar Shion seketika yang duduk di samping Ino, "untuk ukuran perayaan kemenangan futbol, itu luar biasa." Lanjut Shion dengan pujiannya yang membuat Sakura sedikit mual.

"Iya! Ini semua berkat Sasuke, kapten tim kita! Dan juga ..."

"Karena tim pemandu soraknya juga heboh, belum lagi kaptennya. Jadi kita semangat." Lanjut Sasuke pada kalimat Kiba, sang gelandang futbol, sambil melirik Sakura.

"Ah, ahahaha. Itu kewajiban kapten tim _cheers_, Sasuke." Sakura kini merasa sifatnya seperti _Mom _yang tengah di puji cantik padahal dirinya sendiri sadar bahwa ia berpenampilan buruk, singkatnya, kikuk.

"Hei, kenapa kau bersikap tak seperti biasanya, Sakura? Dan juga ... Baju apa itu?! Ku kira rumahmu dulu kehabisan bahan, makanya kau selalu pakai yang mini-mini, sekarang apa? Jangan bilang kalau kau sudah taubat?", tanya Naruto penuh dengan rasa penasaran. Sementara Ino yang duduk di samping Sakura kini hanya tersenyum-senyum penuh arti.

_Tanya kapten tim futbol bodohmu_. "Ah, aku biasa saja. Dan juga ... Baju ini, cantik, bukan?", Sakura perlu meringis saat mengatakannya. Sumpah, ini baju ter-_worst_ Sakura. Ah, ia lupa. Harinya juga terburuk.

"Banyak hal yang berubah sepanjang pesta berlangsung," Sasuke menengok memberi kode, semua melihat pasangan Gaara dan Matsuri (dulunya bahkan mereka saling bermusuhan) kini asik bermesraan di samping meja mereka. "Iya, 'kan, Sakura?", sambil tersenyum tipis penuh arti, Sasuke mengerling ke arah Sakura.

"I-Iya."

**...**

Sial. Sial. Sial.

Kalau hari ini bukan hari terburuknya, lalu apa lagi?! Rambut tak bisa Sakura kuncir, panas jadinya. Belum lagi godaannya untuk memakai rok mini kini mulai menggerogoti jiwa Sakura, tapi ...

... Kalau _kissmark_-nya ketahuan, bagaimana?!

Sakura meringis sambil menutup matanya, ia kemudian segera menenteng tas _louis vuitton_ warna _pink_ pudarnya, dan berjalan keluar. Lalu ... Dengan sangat tidak elitnya, Sakura menabrak seorang lelaki, tidak, tepatnya dada seorang lelaki.

"Perhatikan langkahmu, _Shitty_!"

"Ow, bahasa yang bagus untuk menyambut seseorang yang ingin mengantarmu pulang," sahut suara _baritone_ yang _sangat _Sakura kenal.

Mengadah, lalu terkaget hingga loncat satu kaki karena saking paniknya bertemu Uchiha Sasuke. "Ka-Kau. _Sorry_, aku tak tahu." Jawab Sakura kemudian.

"_Well_, itu bisa dibahas nanti. Sekarang pulang bersama." Ucap Sasuke sambil menarik Sakura yang kini cemberut sambil melepaskan pergelangan tangannya dari cengkraman Sasuke. "Apa?", tanya Sasuke kemudian saat merasakan Sakura melepas genggamannya.

"Kau bahkan belum bertanya apakah aku mengizinkan," ujar Sakura sambil melipat kedua tangannya. Sasuke mendecak gemas kepadanya.

"Ya sudah. Kau mau pulang atau tidak?", tanya Sasuke kemudian.

"Hmm ... Mungkin." Sambil menyengir lebar, Sakura mengangguk dan berjalan mendahului Sasuke yang menggeleng memaklumi tingkahnya.

**...**

Hening.

Itulah keadaan yang ada di dalam mobil _lamborghini _hitam Sasuke. Sakura menggaruk tengkuknya kikuk. Sumpah, kalau ia semalam tak mabuk dan sok menjadi jalang, ia tak akan pernah menjadi kikuk pada Sasuke.

Secara, ia kapten tim futbol. Mencoba menjalanginya dengan predikat 'Ratu Sekolah' dan 'Kapten _cheers_' terdengar menggoda di telinganya, setidaknya sampai semalam.

Dimana ia dalam pesta megah di kediaman Uchiha (yang seperti Istana) sok menjadi Jalang dengan sombongnya berkata 'Aku bisa minum lima gelas!' pada kawannya. Dan akhirnya, karena ia perawan—hanya Ino, kali ini Sasuke—yang mengetahuinya, ia mabuk. Dan di gotong ke kamar Sasuke.

_Well_, adegan panas di mulai, dimana Sasuke menindihnya dan membuatnya mendesah tak tertahan di bawah kungkungannya. Sakura hanya mengingat setengahnya saja.

"Yang semalam ..."

"Lupakan." Baru Sasuke berbicara, Sakura langsung memotongnya. "Ma-Maksudku, aku setengah mabuk di sana, jadi tak seharusnya kau mengingatnya," alibi Sakura.

"Tidak mau." Jawab Sasuke.

"... Hah?" Sakura tergelak. "Ma-Mana mungkin?! Gengsiku sebagai Primadona, bagaimana?! Kalau mereka tahu aku perawan ..." Sakura terdiam setelah melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Tenang, aku tak akan bocor. Belum lagi, mana bisa aku melupakannya." Jawab Sasuke dengan jeda sebentar membuat Sakura terhenyak. "Ku antar kau pulang."

Dan ketika Sakura menyadari arti ucapan Sasuke, ia tersenyum dengan wajah memerah sambil seketika bergelayut manja di lengan Sasuke yang tak sedang mengemudi.

_**END**_

* * *

><p>AN: Ide fiksi ini di dapat dari hasil mendengarkan lagu _can't remember to forget you_-nya Shakira sama Rihanna. _Well_, entah-mengapa-setelah-menggalau-ria-di-kamar-lalu-seketika-mendengar-lagu-itu-saya-jadi-suka. Jadinya agak _wild_ dan sedikit penambahan imajinasi liar saya. Dan ... Saya tahu ini agak ngegantung endingnya. Tapi sengaja. BWAHAHAHAHA. Saya soalnya bingung pengen bikin sequel ini apa enggak, jadi yaudah.

_With love_,

Aozora Yumiki.

* * *

><p><em><strong>RnR?<strong>_


End file.
